Body Of Secrets
by Distanctive
Summary: When Naruto takes the forbidden scroll he accidently activates a seal which embeds all the jutsu's and secret information on his flesh. Now, unfortunately, it'll be harder to live as, not only as the most hated person in the village, but as a Jinchuriki. I drew the cover. SeriousNaruto MaskedNaruto Other dumb tags etc.


**Summary: When Naruto takes the forbidden scroll he accidently activates a seal which embeds all the jutsu's and secret information on his flesh. Now, unfortunately, it'll be harder to live as, not only as the most hated person in the village, but as a Jinchuriki.**

 **This isn't my idea, and I don't own Naruto. The idea was a challenge that voidwalker23 made and posted on forum/Naruto-Fanfiction-Challenges/47516/ . Thank you for this amazing idea and I hope I'll be able to at least finish HALF of this, also I own the picture.**

 **Body Of Secrets (Sorry Void, but I'm a talentless hack in the story naming department)**

* * *

A golden haired boy with wary bluebell eyes stopped in front of a shack, looking behind him warily as he placed the large scroll he had on his back down and held it up with one hand. His eyes scanned over the area before he looked back at the scroll. He put down the scroll and sat down with it sprawled out in front of him, all it's contents open to him at the current moment. He looked around and contemplated on going inside before doing this or staying where he was now.

He shrugged carelessly. "This should be good enough" he said out loud to himself, before he looked down at the scroll and grinned. "Okay all I have to do is learn a jutsu from this scroll and then I can graduate" he said to himself as he looked at the first jutsu on the scroll. Face palming and groaning he read what it said.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu! AGH clones are my worst skill...~" he whined. He huffed and started reading the contents.

He will pass!

* * *

After a few hours he had managed to create fifty clones. He had jumped for joy and almost yelled out to the heavens about his accomplishments, but had clamped a hand over his mouth before he was able to bask in his glory, and give away his position and fail the 'exam'.

He grinned and panted softly. He looked around him, it looked the same, except he was breathing hard. He took in a deep breath and managed, after a minute or two, to calm his breathing down and walked over to the scroll.

He grinned and looked into it, after all might as well learn more, Mizuki shouldn't show up for another hour so he should be able to memorize the seals and what to do before then, might as well learn two and he might be able to get to the top! Rookie of the year! So he sat down and pulled it opened and started reading for something.

He looked through the contents and sighed as he saw more thing on the shadow clone jutsu, like an exploding clone, which looked cool, if only he had a pen and paper! He whined and looked through it more, might as well learn a whole different jutsu!

As he looked through the contents he saw some history, the section he came upon was the creators of the jutsu's for the first part he read about. So he looked and read through it, before he spotted Shadow clone jutsu.

 _Similar to the basic Clone Technique_ _, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's Chakra_ _is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. The User can also get the clones memories, which is why it's perfect for infiltration and spying._ **(Straight from the NarutoPedia because I'm a lazy son of a bitch)**

He nodded to himself, it seemed pretty badass to him! he was getting bored of the history though but continued anyways.

 _shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with the Sharingan, Byuakugan, or Rinnegan._

He raised a brow, what the hell are those?

 _The shadow clone jutsu was created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju_

He really didn't want to go in depth and read about it more, he already knew all he needed.

Looking at more contents he found himself skipping a lot trying to find good jutsu, he found two but decided to wait till later, that is until he saw a seal. With curiosity he looked at it, before he heard something coming towards him, he panicked and cursed that he should have been quicker with learning another technique.

He folded up the large scroll again and then noticed some strange markings, another seal, on the outside that he did not notice before. He stared at it, until he heard a thump behind him, turning around he saw that it was his academy teacher Iruka Umino.

Iruka was a kind man, well not so kind looking right now, as he was glaring daggers at the boy. He had dark brown hair tied up into a high pony tail, and brown eyes. He had tanned skin with a scar across his face, and he had his hitai-ate around his forehead.

He was huffing and glaring at him, who knew he was just angry with him, very angry. He ignored it though and jumped up. "Sensei! Sensei! I learned a technique! I was just about to learn another one but you showed up!" Iruka stared confused at the blonde.

"Naruto you learned a technique from the scroll? Don't you know what's in that scroll?" He asked. The blonde, Naruto, nodded to him. "Yeah Mizuki said it was a test, a forbidden scroll I was supposed to take, and when I learned a jutsu I would be able to pass... Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked a second later seeing his Sensei blink at him before his face went a bit pale.

 _'Mizuki told him?'_

"Look Sensei I can show you it right now! but we have to wit for Mizuki-sensei right? Anyways Sensei what is this?" Naruto asked pointing to the seal on the scroll. Iruka hesitantly walked up to Naruto and looked at what he was looking at.

"That's a seal... But Naruto= Wait Naruto don't touch it!" But he was too late as Naruto already put his hand on the seal, and had looked bck surprised. Iruka found his words clogged in his throat, before a yell came through as he watched the blonde haired boy's eyes widened, and he fell on his knees.

"Naruto?!"

He went to go grab him but Naruto started to scream out in pain, heat flowing on his skin as red Kanji and seals and diagrams went over his skin fast like burning lava. Naruto was on his knees while he jacket was being forced opened, forever ruining it and shredding his shirt and jacket.

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Iruka knew that scream that pierce his ears should have alerted some fellow ninja to the scene.

Naruto had smoke coming off his burning skin as he fell onto the ground and started to shake fiercely, his hands gripping the dirt underneath him. Iruka, scared out of his mind for his student, ignored the burn he got and pulled the boy into his lap, noticing his hands getting burn marks when he touched the blurry red stuff. He took off his vest and used it to cover the boy and pull him into his arms again as a slight sizzle came from his Chuunin vest.

Iruka snapped his attention up to see his old friend Mizuki staring at them with annoyed and slightly scared eyes. Iruka's eyes lit up. "Mizuki! Help him I don't know what's happening to him!" Iruka franticly said.

Mizuki moved closer and noticed the scroll.

"Iruka... let the brat go" Iruka looked up surprised. "What?! but-"

"Iruka put him down and go alert the Hokage I'll stay here with the kid" Mizuki said. Iruka nodded. "Okay take care of him okay...?" Mizuki nodded to Iruka who jumped into the trees.

This was not right, before Naruto had touched the seal he said they had to wait for Mizuki, Iruka narrowed his eyes. _'He said to wait more Mizuki, then what if Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll for him. It would make sens- No! I've known Mizuki for a long time but... it just doesn't make sense...! Mizuki must be behind this. I can't leave Naruto with him if he is a traitor then'_ Iruka then looked back where he came from, supressing his chakra, but he knew Mizuki wasn't chakra sensor like him.

He stood there for a minute, before choosing to go back.

"Iruka stopped in the trees by the shack and watched as Mizuki glared at Naruto who stopped shaking, and was staring up fearfully at Mizuki. Then Iruka noticed that the forbidden scroll was open with it being crumpled up in Mizuki's hand as he radiated killing intent.

* * *

Naruto open his eyes as he felt his skin burning. He opened his eyes as a scream ripped through his throat. He looked at the nearest person, who he thought was Iruka, but instead it was Mizuki who was holding the scroll in his hands grinning in victory.

"Mi-I...Zu-ki! Sen-...se-sei" he said.

Mizuki opened the scroll, before his eyes widened as he opened the scroll more, and more, and more, until it reached the bottom. He glared at Naruto and then both he and said blonde noticed that the red marks were now words. Naruto's eyes widened, and Mizuki growled before talking to him.

"What the hell! Where is all the Ninjutsu?! It's blank!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto. He shoved the scroll in Naruto's face, and the boy too realized that it was indeed blank. "W-wh-a...t..?" he croaked out, still in lots of pain.

"You little demon... How dare you!" Mizuki said grabbing a kunai and aiming it at Naruto. The blonde gaped in shock.

"Sensei?!"

"Hehehehehehehehe... I guess there is no point now huh..." Mizuki crackled evilly. His eyes wide. "Might as well tell you since you're going to die..."

"W-what?!" Naruto tried to back up but winced.

"The fourth Hokage didn't kill the nine tails..." he started, Naruto's eyes going wider if possible. The Nine tails wasn't dead?!

"He could only seal it... in an infant... Ever wonder why the civilians don't like you, how they hate you?" Naruto did know, after all it was his life. He was reminded of the stares he got, all the cold glared and mutterings behind his back, and the rotten food he got, the over priced stuff...

"It's because the fourth Hokage sealed It inside you!"

Naruto's mind went blank as he tried to process the words, but ended up listening as Mizuki continued, and a new voice broke through.

"NO MIZUKI IT'S FOREBIDDEN!" came from Iruka, who jumped form his hiding place.

"THE NINE TAILS IS INSIDE YOU, IT NOW POSSESSES YOUR BODY. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

"NO"

Iruka swung down at Mizuki with a kunai, but the man jumped away and cackled manically, before Naruto's shocked and disbelief stare, and Iruka's shocked stare too, was centered upon the tanto that was in the man's back.

In a moment Mizuki's body was thrown to the ground, as an Anbu was seen.

"Death penalty... for breaking the third Hokage's law..." the Anbu muttered.


End file.
